Maylein Raye and Lea Sharon in luv!
by Fialka
Summary: OK, people: the following officially sucks, but that is the way I made it. I wrote this 'bad' MeiLi fanfic on purpose for you to laugh, so tell me if I did a good job, will ya? L-chan has already MSTied it in her "Play MST for Me".


****

**PLEASE READ CAREFULLY THE FOLLOWING NOTES:**

****

****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Cardcaptor girl's notes: _Hello the people! This is as I present to you my only fiction on which I worked my 'worst'. This is a badfic. I wrote it this way on purpose for you to laugh and don't worry: L-chan has already MSTied it, but if you want to do it again yourself, then please ask me first. Flames are expected, but not really. I know the following sucks and that is why I wrote it. REMEMBER: I AM EVIL RUSSIAN GIRL, WHO HAPPENS TO BE A HIRAGIZAWA RELATIVE._**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **cardcaptor**** girls notes: Hello, my name is cardcaptor gril and I am a MeiLi writer for fan fection.net I don own anything, not CCS characters, not the CCS story itself. SO DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Plaese, don't get mad at me and don't flame me, cause I like MeiLi and theres NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT ITT!!!!!!!!**

**…and now with my story, which is called…drum-drum-drum-**

**                                                  Maylein Raye and Lea Sharon in luv!**

****

   Maylein Raye was sitting on top of a huge bilding and looked down at the people beneath her. The girl cried her heart out. She was very upset. A huge tear ran down her cheeck and fell down on her knea.

  there was a flashback:

MWMWMWMWWMWMWMWMWMWMWMMWMWMWMWWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM  

   "Maylein! Wenneed to break of our engagementt!" Lea said looking into her deep ruby eyes.

   "What? Why? Don't we luve each other?!" Maylein said with tears running down her beautiful face.

   "Oh, but I luve you very much Maylein, but only as a cousine." He droped his gaze to the flor.

   "Lea, but this is a dub version of the show, I'm not your cousine here!"

   "Oh…oh well. I still luve you, but only as a sister."

   "But you told me that you luved me as a cousine, and now you say you luve me as a sister?"

   "Maylein! What difference does it make?!!!!!!"

   "As a cousine I would still have a chance with you lea!!!" 

   "I can't luve you Maylin the way you want me to, I'm sorry." Lea looked at her apologetically.

   "That's okay, I guess." Maylein let out a deep sigh and started waking away. But then she stopped and turned around to face the bigest love of he life. "Lea, can I ask you something?" she said, while blushing furiously.

   "Sure, fire away."

   "Can you kis me goodbye?" she said and her face procededed on the next level of redness.

   "Goodbye? Youre leaving?" Maylein's head shot up.

   "Oh no! I'm not leaving!!!!!!!!" *I can't let him know what I'm going to do to myself, because if he will knows, he'll won't allow this happen* "I'm just…It's just an ekspression. I'm not leaving anyware; I just want my first kiss to be with you!" She said and her chicks flamed red.

   "Oh, allright. I'll kiss you." Lea said smiling at her and reaching his hand to cuppp her face.

   "And make it a French kiss? Plaese" she looked pleadinly into his big amber eyes. Maylein saw a great passhion in Lea. And then he kised her passhonately on the lips with fire burning inside of both of them. Lea saw Maylein's bright ruby eyes right before he kised her, but what he did not see – was a tear, which was silently streaking down Maylein's chick.

 End of flashback

 MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

   Maylein wanted to die, that is why she climbed that skyscraper. All because of Lea! That danm Lea Sharon! He drove her nuts! In both American and Japanose versions! No, she didn't want him to sea her cry ever, ever again. She needed him to think she was hapy, just the way she was. But the gril wasn't happy, she was sufering from love. Lea was in luve with sakura kimonoto, not her! And it hurrt mAYLEIN sooooooooooo much!

   Maylein stood up and smiled to herself; her heart has been putted into the mixer and the switch of the mixer was turned on. someone turned it on. It was Lea Sharon. Meilin gazed down at the streets of Tomoeda for a long while now; she was wondering if she was the only one feeling vulnerable in this cold and cruel world, which was filled with magic and and magic and…she didn't have any of that either…

   "Maylein!!!!!" The girl herd her name been colled, so she turned around to face Lea. 

   "Lea! What are YOU doing here Lea?" 

   "Don't tel me you are about to jump from this very bilding!" Lea came closer and almost reached her hand, when Maylein took two steps back so quickly to avoid the kontakt with the boi, that she didn't knoe that thece steps were enough for her to fal down."

   "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Lea shouted with all of his power, but Maylein continued to fall down rapidly. "I love you Maylein!" 

   "I love yue too Lea!" she screamed before she hit the ground with a thud.

       _No more pain, _

_     no more drama in my life, _

_     no one's gonna make me cry again…_

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW__

  Lea haven't eeten antying for dinner. He was still at the tup of a skyscraper, deep I thought. The boi coodn't bare to look at the ground anymore. He coodn't look at Maylein's dead buddy.

  Lea wanted to tell Maylein how he felt again, only in normal way, to look in her eyes again and to kiss her passiontly again. only he was late, too late. It was late for heart confeshons. She waz ded. He realized his luve to her too late.

  "Lea Sharon!!!" Lea turned around at the sound of familyar voice.

  "Torrie! Torrie Avalon1 What do you wont from me???" Lea said frustraitedd. 

  "I wont you to stop being such a gaki and go visit Maylein at the hospital!!!!!!" Lea's hart skipped a beat.

  "W-what?..."

  "What-shmot…, MAYLEIN IS AT THE HOSPITAL AND SHE WAS VERRRY UPSET WHEN SHE WOKE UP AND DIDN'T SEE YOU!!!!!!!!"

  "Sh-she is al-live????????"

  "Well duh! Yes she is now there go there and tel her how you feel and stup stocking my sister!"

  "I don't stock your…" Lea was about to replie, but then he decided to run to the hospital to his dear Maylein. "never mind Torrie."

  "Now go!!!!!!!!!!" Torrie said, remembering he had a date with Nakuru in ten minets.

  "Thank you Torrie! Thank yopu so much!!!!" Lea screamed out before he realized it was Torries he was talking to

 MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

 "Maylein!" cried out when he finally hugged her. "I thot you were dead!" Maylein giggled at his comment.

 "Oh well Im nottt!" She looked into his deep amber eyes agan and smiled, she saw that he luvede her soooooo much! And even if eh thot he luved sakura kimonoto, she knew deep down Lea always loved her more.

 "I love you Maylein."

 "I love you two Lea Sharon."

 And then they kissed each othe like never befour, even though it was still a french kis.

 Lea pulled away from Maylein for a secund: "Now about our engagement…"

 "What about it Lea?" he looked in her deep ruby eyes.

 "I chenged my mind about breaking it."

 "Oh Lea!" she said befour she covered him with her kisses. 

Maylein Raye stayed in hospital for about two mour days with Lea by her side; she was planing her wedding and the names she and Lea would give to thier future kids.

                                                                   THE END.

**cardcaptor**** girl's notes: ****well did you like it? I hope you did,'cause it was my best fic everr!!! By the way I am going to write a MeiLi lemon soon, so plaese wait patiently!!!!!!!**

**                                                                                    Buy-buy!!!!!!!**


End file.
